


Burning Slowly

by DancerGirl1014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s01e08 Day Trip, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerGirl1014/pseuds/DancerGirl1014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy still couldn't believe that Clarke would kiss him and then ignore him.  He wanted another kiss.  He wanted her.</p><p>Begins in Day Trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need You

Bellamy was still wondering what happened after Clarke had her outburst. She was mad at him. He was going to leave and she couldn’t stop him. He had caused too much suffering. He shot the Chancellor. He had destroyed Raven’s radio and had caused the death of over three hundred people. He was too late in sending up the flares and in the process they had burned down grounder village, leading more of his people to their deaths.  
His hand still tingle from when he touched her shoulder. For weeks he had been trying to suppress the unwanted feelings. Ever since she had took part of the leadership from him. He was going to kill Murphy for killing Charlotte, but Clarke had stopped him and even thought she wanted the same thing she had still showed Murphy mercy. The princess had looked out for people the still hated her. They had all looked the other way when it came to the privileged girl. She had always been on his mind. He had never been one to turn down a girl but he couldn’t help but compare them to the blonde who was probably the only one, other than O, that wasn’t attracted to him.  
Now there he was running away from the girl who had tried to stop him. He had suddenly stopped and looked around. He had heard a twig breaking. A voice that has been haunting him since the day they had landed on Earth. He looked over his shoulder. There, standing there was the Chancellor. His voice wringing in the air.  
“Bellamy Blake.” He was standing there with his hand on his stomach. Covering the bullet wound.  
“How are you here? You’re on the ark.” Bellamy was scared and images of him shooting Jaha were popping up in his head.  
“You shot me on the ark.” He spat, “But I have been waiting for you.” He took his hands away from his stomach; letting the blood flow.  
“I did what I had to do…” He started but Jaha interrupted him.  
“To protect Octavia.”  
“That’s right.”  
“Pathetic.” He once again spat. “You use your sister to justify your crimes, your cruelty. Your selfishness.”  
“If you’re going to kill me just do it”  
“Why should I kill you?” Jaha shook his head, “Unlike the others, I survived your treachery.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“The tree hundred and twenty souls that were culled from the ark. So that others could live.” He paused. “You knew that they would be sacrificed.”  
“The radio. I didn’t know that would happen.”  
“It’s not my forgiveness that you should seek. It’s there’s.” He looked to the side and Bellamy followed his gaze.  
There, three hundred people all simultaneously called out. Murderer.  
“Murderer.” Jaha whispered right next to his ears.  
“STOP!” Bellamy screamed and started running. Then he was surrounded. All of them calling out. Murderer. He fell back. Jaha tapped his shoulder. “Please. Kill me.” Bellamy pleaded. “Kill me.” All Jaha did was look at him. Bellamy reached behind him and felt the cool metal of a gun. The same gun that he used to shoot Jaha. He looked up at the Chancellor. “I deserve it. Please.”  
Jaha back handed him and Bellamy fell on his back. He let out a grunt.  
“I can’t fight it anymore. Don’t you know? .” Bellamy yelled.  
“Life is a fight.” Jaha kicked him in the side. Bellamy went flying.  
“What am I supposed to do?” He was breathless.  
“Live. Breathe.” He kicked Bellamy down again. “Suffer. You owe them that. You want the peace of death? You’re going to have to earn it.” Another kick. “Fight back!” A punch. “Do you want to be free of you pain? Do you deserve to be free of that pain? Because you’re going to get it.”  
Everything disappeared and Bellamy was knocked over again. Dax was standing above him. “Nothing personal.” He had one of the rifle aimed at Bellamy. He pulled the trigger with no progress. It was a dud. Bellamy reached for the gun he had, loaded it and pointed it at Dax only to have nothing in his hands.  
“Put it down Dax.” The both looked over and spotted Clarke holding one of the rifles in her hand and had it trained on Dax.  
“Should have stayed down there Clarke. I tried not to kill you. But here you are and Shumway said. No witnesses.”  
“What is he talking about?” Clarke asked Bellamy.  
“Shumway set it up. He gave me the gun to shoot the Chancellor.”  
“Put it down and I won’t kill you.” Dax encouraged Clarke.  
“Put it down.” she repeated.  
“Your choice.”  
All Bellamy could do was watch as Clarke pulled the trigger and nothing happened. She quickly ducked behind a tree and Dax shot air. “NO!” Bellamy tackled the teen to the ground and started hitting him. Dax pushed him away. Clarke had reloaded her gun. In the middle of the fight, Dax had pushed Bellamy away and reached for the gun and used to push up against Bellamy.  
“Get the hell off him.” Clarke yelled running at Dax. But all she did was get punched in the gut.  
Bellamy reached to the side and picked up the bullet shell that Dax had ejected from the rifle. Then, without a second thought, he plunged it into Dax’s neck. The boy’s blood had spurted out and hit Bellamy.  
His breath was labored as he saw Dax’s eyes flutter before shutting. Indicating that Dax had died. Bellamy saw Clarke leaning up against a tree breathing heavily. He crawled over to her.  
“You’re okay.” She reached over to him while trying to catch her breath.  
“No, I’m not.” Deep sorrow was laced in his voice. “My mother. If she knew what I’d done. Who I am. She raised me to be better. To be good. But…”  
“Bellamy…” Clarke tried to interrupt.  
“All I do is hurt people. I’m a monster.” Bellamy had tears in his eyes. He hadn’t cried in front of anyone but the people he love. But, there he was, in front of Clarke, with watering eyes.  
“Hey. You saved my life today.” She paused, “You may be a total ass half the time, but, I need you. We all need you. None of us would have survived this place if it wasn’t for you. If you want forgiveness, then fine. I’ll give it to you. Okay? Bur you can’t run Bellamy. You have to come back with me. You have to face it.”  
“Like you faced your mom.” That was Bellamy’s first defense. He couldn’t help it.  
“Your right. I don’t want to face my mom. I don’t want to face any of it. All I think about every day is how we are going to keep everyone alive. But we don’t have a choice.”  
“Jaha will kill me when he comes down here.”  
“We’ll figure something out.”  
“Can we figure it out later?” He couldn't look at her. He had felt a deep compassion for the girl who was trying to get him to stay. She hated him but, yet, she wouldn't let him leave and never come back.  
Clarke lay back. “Whenever you’re ready.” He looked at her. He really looked at her. The girl who still challenged him and never backed down. The girl who still stood for what she believed even when everybody looked at her as a spoiled brat. The girl who was trying her hardest to keep everyone healthy, fed and safe. For now we make the rules. Was ringing in his head.  
She turned the eyes to Bellamy. Staring at him with the eyes that filled his thoughts. Before he could stop himself, he latched onto her lips. Kissing like he had wanted for a while.  
Clarke just sat there, surprised still. His hand was on her cheek. When she remained motionless Bellamy began to pull away. But Clarke stopped him. She grabbed the front of his shirt to keep him there. Clarke had begun to kiss him back.  
The kiss was slow, it lasted a long time. They took their time. Bellamy’s tongue caressed her lip. As if asking for permission. Clarke hesitated before granting entry. He explored her mouth. The feel of their kiss had made him want to remain there just like that for the rest of his life.  
When they finally broke apart, both of them were trying to catch their breaths.  
“I’m… Sorry…” Bellamy said behind breaths.  
“I know. It was a spur of the moment thing.” She explained as if trying to convince herself.  
Bellamy felt a ping of sadness. She didn't want it. She just said it was a spur of the moment. He felt rejected.  
He tried to cover up his emotions with a forced laugh. “Yeah. Let’s just forget this ever happened.” Though he knew he would never forget that kiss.  
“Okay. Don’t let it ruin anything. It was just one time and it will never happen again.” Clarke had a stern look that said no questions asked.  
“Never going to happen again.” He paused and thought about what he was going to say. “Can we just go and give a bunch of criminals guns now?” He had tried to lighten the mood.  
She chuckled then got up. She held out her hand to help him up. He didn't want to grab it because he didn't want to know what would happen. Bellamy picked himself up then he and Clarke both went to retrieve the rest of the guns.  
By the time they had gotten back to camp Bellamy had thought about the kiss and he couldn't stop wishing for another kiss. He wanted to feel her lips on his. Her finger in his hair. Her scent filling his nose.  
He might be a jackass but that doesn't stop him from feeling. He felt a lot of emotions at the moment. Sadness, rejection, confusion. It all was just so mixed up.  
As they walked in front of everyone they had all looked dazed. As if they don't remember any of the day. He didn't know but he had a good idea.  
After they were don't with their little speech about the guns and the rules, they had all retired for the night. He was told that the grounder had escaped but he would have to deal with it tomorrow.


	2. Confusion

Once he had woken up it had taken Bellamy a while to remember what had happened the night before. His kiss with Clarke. Her saying it was a without a though thing and would never happen again. Oh. He just wished that today she would still treat him like she did every day. But no.  
She ignored him all day. She didn't even spare him a glance. Oh shit. It had gotten awkward. She couldn't be in the same room as her, because when that happened she would always leave immediately.  
"Clarke!" Bellman called out.  
"What do you need Bellamy? I've got other things to do."  
"Why are you ignoring me? I thought it would be forgotten." He was trying to see how she reacted. A sliver of hope rose up.  
"It is but you just look like you are not going to leave my side for the rest of the day." And other it went. Crushed beneath her feet.  
"Ha! Yeah right." He tried to play it off. "If anything you would be following me around. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"  
Bellamy didn’t like how she just walked away and didn’t spare him another look. He wanted to pull her aside and… He didn’t know what he wanted to do. He was so confused.  
When he looked up he had saw Clarke talking to Finn in his tent. Oh how much Bellamy hated Finn. He thought he was such a saint. He thought that he could have two girls at once.  
They probably didn’t know, it but the whole camp knew what was going on. It wasn’t so secret that they had been attracted to each other. When they had left camp for a night it was pretty clear what they were up to. No one had known that Finn had a girlfriend. They all thought that he and Clarke would be together. But, that was before Finn’s girlfriend fell out of the sky. That was also the same day that he had taken the radio and destroyed. The same day he had killed three hundred and twenty people.  
Bellamy looked over at the princess having a heated conversation with Spacewalker before storming out. Finn had fell back on his makeshift bed. He looked defeated.  
“Hey, Spacewalker!” Bellamy called out before he could think it through.  
“What do you want Bellamy?” Finn was already annoyed and Bellamy could tell.  
“Would you like to explain to me what you and princess are mad at each other about?”  
“You know. Right now, I would rather be stabbed with a poisoned knife, again, I might add, than of talk to you. But, as you can see, Clarke has be ridden me. Now I am useless. AND I have to talk to you.” He hadn’t even answered the question!  
“Just answer me Finn. Why are you and Clarke upset with each other?” Bellamy was not in the mood to put up with Spacewalker’s shit.  
“No. Bellamy. Would you please explain to me why I can’t up and help out? I feel like a waste.”  
“You always were a waste.” Bellamy said under his breath.  
“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Finn sneered. He had obviously heard Bellamy.  
“Okay. Sure.” Bellamy drew out the word. “You are a complete waste. All you do is mope around and do nothing. All you do is chase after Clarke. You even have a girlfriend for crying out loud. You ruined Clarke. Do you notice how she looks at you and Raven? You need to learn to be happy with what you have and not cheat on your girlfriend, with a girl that didn’t even know your girlfriend existed, I might add, right as you get here.”  
Once Bellamy finished his little rant all Finn did was stare at him. “I was saying how she should trust you with a gun. But Clarke being Clarke, she trust you with about anything. You shot the damn Chancellor and she defends you against me.”  
Bellamy was taken aback with Finns outburst. “Well maybe you stop being such a crybaby and actually do something for the camp. I saved her life. What have you done? Huh? All you do is screw your girlfriend and pine after Clarke.”  
“Well at least I’m not the only one who wants her am I? At least I have gotten more than you could ever get.” Finn raised his eyebrow as if telling Bellamy to challenge that.  
“Asshole.” Was all Bellamy had said before he stormed out of the tent. When he got out he looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. When he was sure of that he went in the dropship to the level they held the grounder. Miller had informed him that the grounder had escaped during the night.  
After looking around the room searching for something that could have helped the grounder escape, Bellamy gave up. He went over a sat down on the chair in the corner. He was still shocked when Spacewalker had told him that Clarke had defended Bellamy. Bellamy always thought that the only reason Clarke asked him for things was because he was able to get someone to do it. But, that wasn’t the reason. Princess trusted him. He felt like he was about to explode. Clarke keeps sending him mixed signals. First she was snapping at him, then she was asking him for things, then she was kissing him, and ignoring him, then all of a sudden he finds out she trusts him.  
All Bellamy could think about now was the kiss they shared. Maybe it wasn’t a one sided feeling. But the thought was crushed when he remembered it was just trust. Nothing like what he felt. Unity day was coming up in a few days. They would have a big party and Jasper would whip up some of his famous moonshine. Bellamy would want to party but he had a feeling he would be the only one, other than Clarke and that ass Finn, that wouldn’t be drinking and be doing god knows what.

-  
After doing a few of his daily chores Bellamy went into his tent to take a break. One of his many stalker girls came into his tent, lay down next to him and started peppering kisses across his neck. All he wanted to do was forget the blonde that he couldn’t help but think about no matter what. He didn’t want necessarily want to do it. He wasn’t going to use a girl to forget about another. People might think he’s that type of guy, he was, but, Clarke was all he could think about. How her lips tasted. How she was so gentle yet so anxious. She didn’t pull away. He did. But she was the one that said it was a mistake and that it would never happen again.  
“Shit.” He cursed and then he went along with the random girl. He had to forget the princess somehow. And, yet, he knew he would regret it immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it might be short but it would lead to a whole other thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is word-for-word. It bugs me not doing that. I will also be posting this on Wattpad sometime in the future under the name Xx-Hooded_Writer-xX


End file.
